Nordic Troubles
by bribri16
Summary: Okay this used to be Please don't hate me...but now it's a bunch of one-shots featuring the Nordics. So read and review you won't regret it. Also PM me some ideas.
1. Please Don't hate me

**Here's a little story I did based off a roleplay thing I did last night. **

**I don't own Hetalia or any characters only this idea otherwise the Nordics would show up a lot more.**

**By the way this will either just be a one-shot unless it gets good reviews I might turn it into a series of one-shots featuring them but review with some ideas 'kay?**

Norway poked his head out of his doorway, it was about 2am when the sound of a scream woke him up. What he saw was Denmark looking around, when Denmark saw him he asked, "Hey Norge, what's up" He grinned.

Norway walked towards him and asked, "What's with all the screaming? Was it you idiot?"

Denmark looked a little surprised "Wasn't me that's why I was out here trying to find out where it came from." Suddenly as if on cue a low sob sounded from the dark hallway escalating from Iceland's room. Denmark looked uneasily at Norway, "You wanna go talk to him, see why he's crying."

Norway looked uncertain as he said, "Me!? Why me, I'm not good at comforting people you know that!"

Denmark smirked then said, "That may be true…but you're his older brother, he needs you." Denmark then gave Norway a push towards Iceland's room and watched as he disappeared into the darkness of the night. '_Honestly, you two are amazing fighters and great friends…but when it comes to being brothers towards each other you guys are utterly hopeless.'_ Denmark thought to himself as he retreated back to his own room.

Norway slowly opened Iceland's door and approached him. Iceland was sitting in the middle of his bed, hugging his knees close to him, his head hidden but crying like a lost child. Norway smiled to himself, it had been a while since he had last seen his little brother like this. Iceland didn't even notice Norway walk in until he said, "Ice…you okay?" Iceland jumped obviously startled; he looked up embarrassed and flustered. His eyes were puffy and red and he still had tears flowing down his cheeks.

Iceland stuttered, "N-Norge!? Wha-? S-sorry if I woke you up." Norway chuckled to himself his brother could get so embarrassed at times, it was so cute how easily he got flustered.

Norway sat next to him and asked, "It's fine, what happened anyway?" Iceland averted his eyes from his brother to the bed sheets.

"It's nothing really! I just…uhmm…um I…i-it's nothing at all. It was just a dumb nightmare…it was nothing." Norway tilted his head a bit, it obviously wasn't nothing. Iceland was practically bawling his eyes out.

"Iceland…it obviously isn't nothing. If it's enough to make you cry your eyes out, it's a big deal. Now what happened in your dream…?" Norway leaned against the headboard staring a hole into Iceland's back. Iceland started to sniffle and he had short breaths almost like he was hyperventilating. When suddenly Iceland turned around and into Norway's arms, he started crying and wailing. At that point in time Denmark walked in worried and sat beside Norway, confused by Iceland's actions.

Iceland wailed and held onto Norway for dear life while rambling, "Big Brother! I'm so sorry! I never called you that I will from now on I promise! Please please please don't leave me all alone! I don't like being alone! I'll be a better brother I promise! Please don't hate me, I don't want you two to hate me! _Please don't leave me all alone!_" Norway instantly held onto Iceland comforting him. Denmark held onto him as well.

After he had calmed down a bit Denmark asked, "What makes you think we hate you. That would and never will happen."

Norway asked, "What was your dream about?"

Iceland had nestled his head in between Denmark and Norway, he then turned over so he was laying on his back looking up at them, tears still finding their way down his face, "It…y-you guys left me all alone a-and I-I had to d-defend myself…but then R-Russia came and took me away a-and you guys let him! S-saying that I w-wasn't even worth saving be-because I never showed gratitude for anything and that I was a bad brother!" When he finished he was wailing again just remembering the horrid dream. Denmark and Norway just sat there stunned; they couldn't believe that their precious little brother would believe that they didn't care for him. Norway then swiftly swept Iceland up in a bone-crushing hug, Denmark did the same. They soon sat up, Norway grabbed Iceland's shoulders forcing him to look in his eyes, "Iceland! That will absolutely never ever happen even if I have to die to prevent that! You are more precious to me than life itself! I lost you once I am never letting you go again! The three of us are a family and nothing no one will ever tear us apart!" Iceland sat on his knees shocked at how much emotion his brother put into his words, he soon looked over at Denmark to see if he was the same way,

"Norway's right Ice. You two are so special to me I wouldn't be able to bear it if I lost either one. Russia would have to pry you from our cold dead arms. We would have a battle to the death for you. Do you understand that?" Iceland numbly nodded.

Norway then said, "I'm sorry if we made you feel unwanted or unloved."

Iceland never realized how much he meant to the two nations. Iceland gave a small smile, relief washing over his entire body. Norway then shifted the three of them under the covers for a good night's rest, never once letting go of Iceland. He was nestled into Norway's chest like a child with Denmark on the other side of him. They both kissed Iceland's head in a comforting way and slept, never letting go of each other.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, I basically had a fangirlspasm while writing it. I wasn't really happy with the ending but oh well. I absolutely adore the Denmark-Iceland-Norway family relationship thing they have. Sorry if they are OOC haha but I can so see Iceland acting this way and having nightmares he is the youngest so I figure they would all comfort him and take care of him. So review and let me know what you thought.**


	2. Denmark's new hairdo

**Okay I was very pleased with the feedback from the first one-shot, so these will be a bunch of one-shots either based off of roleplays I do or ideas you guys give me, so yeah. I'll give a summary of what the one-shot is about so yeah enjoy**

**Nothing belongs to me but the idea.**

**Summary: Denmark experiences a traumatizing event, will he find out which of the Nordics did it to him, but will he have the heart to punish him.**

The four Nordics, Sweden, Finland, Norway and Iceland, sat in the Dane's living room waiting for Denmark so they could start the Nordic meeting. Soon he came down in a regular tee and jeans with a towel resting on his head, "Sorry guys I took so long. I was in the shower and forgot about the meeting."

Sweden then remarked, "Forgetfulness comes with age."

Everyone snickered, while Denmark put a pained look on his face, "Did you just call me old...wait! You're the same age!" All the Nordics joked with each other, whether they liked to admit it or not they were a family.

Denmark soon sat down at the head of the table and was about to start the meeting until Norway said, "Denmark..." When the said nation looked over Norway pointed to his head. Denmark looked up,grinned and said, "Oh right...sorry haha" As he slid the towel off his head the other Nordics either gasped or snickered. Norway covered his mouth in shock, Sweden full-blasted laughed, Finland suppressed his giggles, and Iceland's mouth made a full oval. Denmark noticed their stares and obliviously asked,"Guys...what's wrong?"

Iceland said numbly, "Uhhh...Denmark...your hair." Denmark raised his eyebrows then calmly walked over to a random mirror hanging on the wall, when he looked into the mirror he saw an image he would never forget...his hair was _pink!_ Denmark screamed, "What the hell!?"

Norway asked him, "You didn't do it...?" Denmark looked at him ridiculously, "Hell no!" He turned to the Sweden laughing, "Sve...did you do this!?" he yelled accusingly.

Sweden was laughing to hard to answer back, Denmark raced towards him to wring his neck while Finland and Norway tried to get the off each other. Suddenly Iceland exploded with laughter, "Hahahahahaha omigod you guys! You should see your faces hahaha!" Iceland fell onto his back laughing. The other nations looked on confused by the usually quiet nation continued to laugh like a little kid. "This is too hahaha awesome!"

Denmark then put two and two together, "Wait...Ice did you do this?" he asked pointing to his hair.

Iceland soon stood up his face still red from laughing and said, "Yeah I did it hahaha you should see your face haha!" Denmark then growled and said "Iceland...!" He started running towards him, Iceland abruptly stopped laughing and muttered "Uh-oh!" They started running around the table Denmark chasing Iceland. When they rounded the table Iceland shouted, "Big brother~!" Iceland then hid behind his older brother, Norway looked at him in shock and then looked back at the Dane running towards him.

"Norway, get outta the way!" Norway sidestepped and tripped the Dane.

"Denmark calm down. We can all talk this out calmly." Denmark got up and growled but sat down all the same. Iceland still stood behind his brother clinging onto soon all sat at the table. Iceland sat with his hands in his lap and his head down almost like he was ashamed but in fact it was the opposite, he was quite proud of himself. All was quiet until Norway asked, "So Iceland...would you care to explain why you turned Den's hair..._pink_?"

Iceland perked up and said, "Because I was bored..." Denmark was enraged to say the least, "What!? That's not a good reason!"

Iceland stuck his tongue out like a 5-year old and said, "Also...I'm just a kid and I don't know any better!" Iceland turned in his seat and crossed his arms in a very pissy mood.

Denmark then remarked, "just because we tease you for being young doesn't give you the right to give me permanent pink hair!"

Iceland then looked at him confused, "I never said it was permanent...it's only temporary stuff. It comes out with soap and water."

Denmark looked at him and asked, "Seriously...?" Iceland smiled and nodded. Denmark then walked back up to wash the pink out and to his surprise it came out quite easily. When he came back down 10 minutes later he asked Iceland, "How did you even do it?"

Iceland then explained," Oh when we first came here, I snuck upstairs and just replaced the bottles it was really easy, and then you did the rest."

Everyone looked at Iceland shocked at this new side to him. Denmark then remarked, "Never knew you were the type to play pranks. Just please don't do it again." Everyone snickered at the remembrance of the Dane's face. Iceland smirked and said, "No promises..."

**Hope you guys enjoyed it Review more ideas or give me a private message. I can so see iceland as being a prankster lmao.  
**


	3. A plan set in motion

**Okay heyy guys, I'm soo glad about the Reviews and PMs I've been getting keep it up guys =)**

**Anyway, I don't own anything here. This chapter is dedicated to Hollistergirl500 who came up with the idea. Also I have a question should I make like a Truth or Dare thing for the Nordics or if request gets high I'll bring in all of the hetalia cast. So vote and lemme know. Enjoy the story!**

**Summary: Denmark wants to see Norway smile and laugh...how can he and Ice accomplish this?  
**

It was a quiet day out in the country house Denmark owned with Norway and Iceland. And of course that ticked the Dane off, he couldn't stand quiet, it was too boring for him. So, his mind started to wander and when that happened usually chaos broke out between the three. But today his mind wandered on Norway. _"Hmmm...he never smiles or laughs..."_ The Dane thought until a wicked grin took its place across his features,_"Guess we'll have to change that."_

Dane soon took off for Iceland's room. He bursted in as Iceland was reading a scary part in his book, the sudden noise startled him, "Wahh!...Denmark! You freaking idiot!" Iceland proceeded to hit him until Denmark caught his interest.

"How would you like to have a little _fun_?" Iceland froze, the tone of Denmark's voice suggested he had mischievous intentions.

Iceland's eyebrow raised and curiosity overtook his voice, "What kind of fun?" Denmark proceeded to fill Iceland in on the plan, he quickly became flustered at his part of the plan, "Denmark! I can't do that...!"

Denmark then asked, "What! Why not!?" Iceland turned his gaze to the ground and muttered, " 'Cause it's embarrassing."

Denmark lifted Iceland's chin to look into his eyes, and said, "Maybe so...maybe you're just not _adult _enough." The Dane smirked mentally, he knew exactly the buttons to push for Iceland. He let go of his chin and started walking away while the way instigating, "Only an adult could pull this off, sometimes I forget you're still just a kid. A little tyke, anyway I'll just find someone who's old enough to handle it..."

He pushed Iceland in just the way he planned, "Wait! I'm old enough to do it! I'm not a kid!" Denmark smirked and decided to push a bit farther.

"No, no, no. I don't know, I just don't think your mature enough yet." Iceland then threw himself at Denmark and gave him the pout that everyone fawned over.

"Please lemme do it~! Please..._big brother_." That made Denmark melt on the inside, it was rare for Iceland to act like this but then again he absolutely _hated_ being called a kid. Denmark smiled and nodded, Iceland smiled and soon got a mischievous glint in his eyes. They soon went downstairs to put their plan in motion.

Oblivious to the scheme being set against him, Norway sat in the lounge reading another fairytale. Until he heard a low sobbing in the kitchen. Curious as to who would be crying and why he stood up and walked towards the crying person. When he reached it he stood shocked...Iceland was on the floor holding onto his ankle painfully while attempting to stifle his cries and sobs. Norway hurried over to his little brother, "Iceland! What happened?"

Iceland looked up with tears in his eyes, "N-Norway!? Uh..I-I fell...I think I twisted my ankle. I slipped on the kitchen floor..." He sniffled proving his pain.

Norway gave him a small smile, "Let's get you cleaned up, and next time please be careful." Norway slipped an arm under Iceland's back and under his legs and lifted him up.

"Okay...I-I'm sorry...b-big brother..." Iceland mumbled.

Just then Denmark walked in and took in the scene before him, "What happened? Ice...you okay?!" Norway filled him in and after explaining Denmark said, "Well come on I have a first aid kit in my room..." He led the way but not before exchanging a mischievous look with Iceland.

As soon as Norway put Iceland down, Denmark pinned Norway down onto the bed holding his arms and Iceland preceded to tickle any soft spots but nothing affected him. Iceland asked confused, "Huh? Aren't you ticklish?"

Denmark wondered the same thing, "Yeah what's the big idea?" Norway tilted his head understanding the turn of events.

"Oh, so that's what you two were planning...nice try anyway."

Iceland pouted and complained, "Denmark! You said this would be fun...it's not fun!" Denmark scratched his head and caught onto a look Norway had given him.

"Sorry Ice I thought we could make Norway laugh and smile..." Norway and Denmark soon surrounded Iceland without him noticing, "-but we could just make someone else laugh with tickling."

Ice tilted his head a bit, "Who...?"

Norway then yelled, "You!" Denmark and Norway then pounced on him, tickling him until he bursted with laughter, "HAHAHAHA...stop please! omi-hahahahaha onni-san stop hahaha! Big brother!" They soon all fell on the bed with Iceland in the middle panting for breath, and Nor and Den on either side of him smiling and laughing. This was one of the few moments they cherished with each other where they could just laugh and goof off with each other like a normal family.

**I'm sorry I think I kinda failed this. BTW if you didn't understand Den and Ice's plan it was to fake an injury on Iceland and lure Norway into a room to attack him. The embarrassing thing Ice had to do was cry and butter Norway up. Anyway I hope you guys liked it. So vote, review and PM me ideas. And sorry if it's rushed I finished it at 4:22am so give me some slack.**


	4. A Promise

**Heyy guys I'm so sorry it's been wayy too long since my last update. I feel horrible and some of you have requests pending and I just feel awful I'm sorry T~~T.**

**But here's another head canon that I came up with. Denmark and Sweden fighting again, but the whole nordics are involved Denmark and Norway v.s. Sweden and Finland. And in this story Iceland is young so picture him with the body of a 10 year old. Hope you enjoy~ oh! and I can't write Sweden's accent so just bear with it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Once again in the Nordic household another fight broke out between Denmark and Sweden over nothing in paticular. It was about 10 o'clock at night when the youngest Nordic awoke with a start to the sound of glass breaking. He slowly crept downstairs where he saw his family, big brother Norway and Denmark on one side of the room and Su-san and Finland on the other side, just glaring at each other. Suddenly both sides started yelling and screaming at each other. Iceland widened his eyes realizing that his family was falling apart right before his eyes, _'I've got to do something...but what?'_ Iceland bit his lower lip then slowly started to walk towards them. Luckily Norway saw him out of the corner of his eye.

"Iceland..." He said loud enough to make both sides halt in their battle, "What are you doing up...it's late." Iceland continued walking forward while fidgeting nervously. He stood in the middle and motioned for them to come closer, once Denmark and Sweden where on their knees in front of him he flicked them both on the forhead.

"Oww...Ice what was that for?" Denmark whined. Iceland crossed his arms sternly and scolded them.

"No more fighting...you understand me! We're a family and family doesn't fight. If I see you two fight one more time you're in big trouble, you understand me?" He ended bending over like a mother scolding a young child. Finland and Norway were struggling not to laugh at the two dumbfounded nations. Denmark and Sweden exchanged a look before smiling towards their little brother

Iceland pursued his lips, "Promise me! if you make a promise, I know it will never be broken."

Norway bendt down as well," Who told you that Iceland?"

Iceland looked towards Denmark and pointed at him, "Denmark said promises are the strongest things of all and are impossible to be broken...so if you guys make me the promise I know that our family can't be broken."

Finland then let out a squeal, "Awwww Icey that's soo sweet!" Iceland tilted his head confused at Finland's reaction.

Norway smiled then picked up Iceland, "You're worried...arn't you?"

Iceland nodded, "Yeah, you guys fight almost every day...one of these I just know someones gonna leave!" Iceland soon started crying hysterically, "I don't wanna be left alone!" Soon all four boys surrounded him calming him down.

"Shhh lilebror it's okay..."

"Yeah Ice...no one's gonna leave ya' alone."

"Yeah..."

"It'll be okay Icey, we'll always be here for you."

Once Iceland had calmed down, they all tucked him into bed, "Do you guys promise?" They all nodded just as they were about to leave Iceland stood up on his bed and said, "Denmark Su-san! I meant it when I said if you two fight you'll be in big trouble!" They all laughed at the cuteness Iceland displayed.

**I know suckish ending but whatever tell me what ya think, Nothing belongs to me but the events.**


	5. A Christmas Miracle

It was about 1 in the morning on christmas eve when Iceland heard a knock on the door, he quickly opened it seeing Finland standing out there in his santa outfit. "Finland...arn't you supposed to be delivering presents?" Finland nodded with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah, but there's a problem...I can't deliver one of the presents...it's for your brother." Finland explained.

Iceland raised and eyebrow, "Norway? What could he possibly want that you can't get?"

Finland averted his gaze, "Well...haha uhmmm...it's..." Iceland put his hands on his hips and gave him a warning look.

"Finland...what is it?" Iceland knew from Finland's guilty look that it wasn't good. But if it made big brother Norway happy, he would do whatever it took to get it, though he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

Finland sighed, giving into Ieland's plea, "Well...all he wants is for you to act like his little brother again."

Iceland looked dumbfounded, was that really all that he wanted. "You're kidding me right? How is that all that he wants?"

"It is, believe it or not but he honestly cares about you a lot, you're his little brother." Iceland sighed exasperated, he couldn't believe it.

"Alright Finland...I'll see what I can do, you just finish with everyone else. I'll take care of Norway."

Finland smiled and hugged Iceland, "Yay! Thank you so much!" And with that he ran of to finish delievering presents to the world.

Norway opened the door shocked, there stood Iceland looking flustered. "Lilebror...are you okay?"

"Umm...well, I just thought that since tomorrow is uh, christmas maybe...uh m-maybe..."

Norway urged him on, "Yeah...?"

"I thought that maybe we could...uh, you know spend it t-together...?" It was the first time that Iceland ever saw a smile that big on Norway's face.

"I would love that."

"Really!?" Iceland lit up, he didn't really think that Norway would agree. Norway nodded. Iceland clung onto his nightshirt as Norway held him in a protective way as they walked to sleep together for a fun-filled X-mas together. Iceland curled inwards towards Norway and muttered, "I love you onii-chan." He felt Norway tense up and for a moment was afraid he done something wrong until he felt Norway tightened his hold on Iceland and said back, "I love you too."

**MERRY XMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
